Hiyori's Birthday Week
by Dolly is All Kinds of Trash
Summary: These are the fanfics I wrote for Hiyori's Birthday Week. Originally posted on tumblr. Only a two-shot because I didn't write anything else for the week.
1. Smile

"Hiiiyori!" Yato whined. "What's the matter?"

Hiyori shot a glare at Yato, and Yukine looked up from the textbook he was reading.

"You have been kinda down lately, Hiyori." He commented.

"I'm fine. Focus on your studies." Hiyori growled. Yukine yelped and buried his face into the book while Yato sniggered.

"What was that, you jersey-wearing drifter?" Yukine said, throwing a piece of eraser at the god.

"Hey!" Yato exclaimed as eraser piece hit him on the forehead. "Is that anyway to treat your all-powerful godly master?"

"You're an all-powerful pain in my ass." Yukine retorted. Yato opened his mouth to reply but Hiyori cut him off,

"Shut up. You guys are annoying."

Both of them clammed up, casting frightened glances at their half-phantom friend. After a few tense moments of silence, Hiyori got up and muttered a goodbye to her friends.

Upon arriving home, she didn't even bother to take off her uniform before flinging herself onto the bed.

'I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on them…' Was her thought before falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up next to her bed, staring down at her sleeping form. She glanced over her shoulder and, sure enough, a purplish tail was swinging between her legs.

'I should go apologize now.' She decided, hopping out of her window and onto a nearby telephone pole. She inhaled deeply, searching for the smell she had become so familiar with.

"Yato? Yukine-kun?" Hiyori called, opening the door to Kofuku's shrine.

Several screams came from the kitchen along with Yukine yelling, "Somebody distract her!"

Kofuku came flouncing into the room, "Hiyorin!" She cried, throwing her arms around Hiyori.

"Hello, Kofuku-sama."

"Yukki told me to distract you because they're preparing a party for you and it's not ready yet."

Yukine yelled indignantly followed by Yato screaming, "The cake just exploded!"

"I told you we didn't need the whole box of baking soda!" Daikoku growled menacingly.

Kofuku shot a worried glance over her shoulder. She scampered back into the kitchen and Hiyori followed.

It looked like a Vent had been opened in the kitchen (which actually might have happened, considering Kofuku was involved). Yukine was trying to use an electric mixer. Most of the substance he was trying to mix was on him and the floor. Yato looked very frustrated as he struggled to cut an apple. Daikoku was sitting in the corner of the room, apparently having given up on the whole situation. Nobody seemed to notice Hiyori.

Suddenly, "I can't do this! Sekki!"

With a flash, the twin blades were in Yato's hands. He threw the apple into the air and cut it neatly in half.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yukine." He said as Yukine reverted back to human form.

"Don't use me for cooking!' He yelled, looking displeased.

"But look how nicely you cut that apple!" Yato said, holding up one half of the apple.

For the first time in her very stressful week, Hiyori felt laughter bubbling up inside her. Everyone's heads snapped to her.

"Oh yeah." Kofuku said airily. "I couldn't distract Hiyorin."

"Um, surprise!" Yato said awkwardly. "Happy cheer-up day, Hiyori. We threw you a cheer-up party."

Everyone remembered the smile that lit up Hiyori's face. None of them had ever seen her looking so happy. They held the cheer-up party every year after that, even when Hiyori wasn't in a bad mood, because every one of them, even Daikoku, wanted to see that smile on her face again.

* * *

 **Oooh my first Noragami fanfiction! I'm very proud of myself for resisting the urge to screw the prompt and just write oodles and oodles of Yatori fluff. This week is still going on right now (it's currently on day three since it's the 24th of June where I'm from) so you should definitely check out all the great things people have been posting! Many thanks to Umbrella-kun for creating this week!**

 **Please review!**

 **With love and smiles,**

 **Dolly**


	2. Beauty

"Yama-chan! Ami-chan!" Hiyori called, running up to her friends. "I missed you guys! How was your-your face!" Hiyori exclaimed upon seeing her friends faces. Their eye lashes were fuller and darker. Their eyelids were colored and seemed to sparkle every time they blinked. Yama's lips were a dark shade of red, while Ami's were a light pink.

"We thought that since it's a new semester, we should try a new look. What do you think?" Yama said.

"You look very nice." Hiyori said truthfully. "But...I thought you looked nice without makeup too."

"Have you ever worn makeup before, Hiyori?" Ami asked.

Hiyori thought for a moment, "I wore lipstick once, but I think that's it."

Ami and Yama both gave her incredulous looks.

"Whaaat?" Yama gasped.

"Really?" Ami asked.

Hiyori nodded, feeling very self-conscious.

"You should try it! You would look so pretty!" Yama said and Ami nodded vigorously.

After that, the topic of makeup was not brought up again. However, Hiyori couldn't get it out of her mind. Throughout the whole school day Ami and Yama got compliments and second glances, and Hiyori couldn't help wondering if it would be the same for her.

'Would makeup make me prettier?' She thought. 'Would people see me differently?'

* * *

When she got home from school, she went into her mother's room and sat at the vanity table.

 _You should try it! You would look so pretty!_

She remembered Yama's words as she unscrewed a lipstick. She carefully applied a tiny amount to her bottom lip and rubbed both lips together. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection with slightly darker than normal lips. It was...strangely satisfying. She applied a bit more, and a bit more, and a bit more. Until her lips looked like they'd been stained with wine. She got up, about to go to the bathroom and wash her face. But then, a multitude of eyeshadow colors caught her eye. She picked a up a purple one that was similar to the color of her eyes and sat down again. As her eyes ran over all the tubes, brushes, pencils, and cases, she knew that she would not be leaving that table for a while.

"Hiyori! I'm home!" Her mother called about an hour later. Hiyori yelped and quickly rescrewed the cap on a mascara bottle.

"Hiyori?" Her mother called again. There was no time to take the makeup off (and, to be frank, Hiyori didn't want to waste all the hard work she'd spent on applying it). She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she looked very nice. Her face felt slightly tingly, but Hiyori decided that must be normal.

"There you are-! Hiyori! Your face!" Her mother exclaimed, walking into the room.

"W-What do you think?" Hiyori asked uncertainly. Her mother, getting over her initial shock, smiled.

"You look very pretty." She said and Hiyori grinned widely.

"But," Her mother continued, "You were very pretty without makeup as well. You never showed any interest in makeup before, what's this about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hiyori denied hastily. "I just thought it would be nice to try it."

Her mother smiled again, "Well, you did a good job. You look very pretty." She said.

Her mother walked out of the room, saying she was going to make dinner. The tingly sensation was getting worse, but Hiyori ignored it.

'Maybe I should wear makeup to school tomorrow." She thought as she walked into her room. She opened a book and started reading, trying to ignore the near-burning feeling on her face.

"Hiyori! Dinner's ready!" Her mother called after a short time. She didn't feel like eating, her face felt like it was on fire and it hurt to move. Still, she close her book and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hiyori!" Her mother said when she opened the door. She was scooping rice out of the rice cooker with her back to Hiyori. "Your father said he'll be home late and to not wait up. We're having-"

She had glanced over her shoulder at Hiyori and froze, her eyes wide.

"Mother?" Hiyori asked.

"Y-your face!" She stuttered.

"Did you forget that I'm wearing makeup?" She said in an amused tone. "Oh, by the way, is it supposed to burn-?"

"Hiyori." Her mother cut her off. "Your face is swollen. And red."

"What?" Hiyori brought a hand to her face but quickly drew it back, hissing at the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt?!" Her mother demanded, trudging out of the room and motioning for Hiyori to follow. Her mother went into the bathroom and sat Hiyori down on a stool. She wet a soft towel and gently dragged it across Hiyori's face.

"You should've told me it hurt." She said in a soothing voice. Hiyori looked down, feeling so embarrassed.

"You're beautiful without makeup, understand? Makeup is nice, but I don't ever want you to feel like you need it. And...it seems you're allergic to it." She said and Hiyori nodded. After a few more rubs with the towel, Hiyori's mother set it down.

"There." She said. "I'll give you some medicine for the swelling, and it should look fine by tomorrow."

Hiyori smiled and her mother left to get the medicine. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were blotches of red all over them. Her lips had several little bumps on them. Her face was noticeably swollen. Despite all of that, despite not being able to wear makeup, despite not being able to look like Ami and Yama, Hiyori felt beautiful.

* * *

 **So, that's it! I know I should've written for the whole week, but that darned Laziness kept getting in the way! He's such a nuisance, always ruining my social life (when I had one) and my plans! Anyway, guess what? Nalu week is coming! Yay! I'll probably write for that whole week, no promises. (Laziness gets very upset when I don't spend enough time wasting my life with him...)**

 **Please Review!**

 **With love and beauty,**

 **Dolly**


End file.
